gummy bears
by love. freak out. breath
Summary: beca hates gummy bears for a reason


A/n: hi so I was eating gummy bears and I decide to right this so here u go I hope you like it.

I was sitting in my usual spot working on my new mix, of bulletproof and for the first time me I actually used my singing, when a dark shadow came and blocked my sun I looked up to see the nerd that I for some reason hung out with.

"hey stacking partner", he said wail coming to sit next to me, pulling out gummy bears, my least favorite candy in the entire universe I have hated them since forever well since I choked on one when I was seven then later that same night I got sick and through up for hours I have hated them ever since.

So of course Jesse being Jesse offered me a juice pouch, which I took willingly, and then he offered me a gummy bear it took all I had not to start to gag at the candy bears and Jesse looked at me funny and realized I did not like them and said,

"First movies now gummy bear what's wrong with you Mitchell? Well how could you not like gummy bears and movies?"

"I just don't Swanson" I defended

"How could you not they are the best gummy candy out there."

"I just can't stand them there sickening, the last time I had them I not only got sick but chocked on one"

"O ok I see you afraid of the mighty gummy bear", he said waving a gummy bear in front of my face.

"I'm not afraid I just don't like them."

"Ok then prove it to me, eat this gummy bear." He said wail holding up a green gummy bear.

"Ok then can I at least get a red one", I said and he pulled out a red bear and handed it to me.

I held it in my had just looking at it, first remembering how I would always eat these when my babysitter would come over, then I remembered the green gummy bear that I tried to catch in my mouth and falling horribly and it making me choke, it was one of the scariest moments I had when I was little, then I remembered puking up a colorful mess of gummy bears and my pervious dinner that I had just eaten.

I couldn't do it so I stood up and gave Jesse the little candy bear and walking away to Bella's rehearsal.

Later after we worked on the set list for about 2 hours then when we where tacking a break Chloe pulled out gummy bears and said, "anyone want a gummy bear?" and every one went and crowded around her, well I didn't.

"Beca do you want a gummy bear?" Chloe and the others asked looking at me.

"Why not flat-butt" Amy asked and the others looked at me.

"I just don't like them." I said defensively.

"What?! How could you not like them they are amazing." all the girls asked and looked at me and then they all walked away and started to talk for like 5 or so minutes.

Then they came over and it started first, Amy then, Jessica and Ashley next, Cynthia rose and Denise then came in Chloe and Aubrey and lastly Stacie and Lilly all came in and circled around me and Chloe started singing

"Oh, I'm a gummy bear,

Yes I'm a gummy bear,

Oh I'm a yummy tummy

Funny lucky gummy bear."

Nooo it's the gummy bear song I hate that song more than gummy bears themselves so I did the one thing the only thing I could think of to say, "ok ok if I eat the stupid bear will you stop singing?"

"Yes" they all said in unison.

"Ok give me a bear." I said and Aubrey went and got one and gave it to me. Then they all gathered around me, and I plopped the red bear in my mouth and it actually wasn't too bad so I told the girls and they were happy and we went back to practice.

Later after we had practiced for 4 more hours and everyone else was tired I was up and moving around, I was hyper.

This was one of the many reasons my mom never let me have gummy bears when I was younger they made me crazy hyper, so hyper I wasn't me anymore I would go around the house when I was younger and just run up to people and tell them about random things.

Today was no different I would run up to one of the girls and just say hi or something like that then it was time to go and I was to hyper to go to sleep or back to my dorm so I wondered around campus for 30 minutes or so then I walked by Jesse dorm and I repeatedly knocked on his door until he answered.

When the door opened I ran into the room and bombarded Jesse, he was dazed but after about 5 minutes I crashed I would al was do that when I was young I would be hyper and run then crash when I had gummy bears now was the same.

When I woke up I was in Jesse's bed alone no one was in the room all I saw was a note on the pillow next to me so I read it and it said,

_Dear becaw,_

_I had class so I couldn't stay to ask what happened you knocked furiously on my door and come in and are extremely hyper jumping up and down then five seconds later you down dead asleep out cold so I took the liberty and put you in bed don't worry I slept on the floor so I'll be back at 9ish if your still there ok tell me what that was and if not tell me later _

_ -Jesse_

O ya that well its 8:59 so ill just what for Jesse to get back.

"Hey Beca, your still here?" Jesse says when he walks into the room.

"yep, I just got up, and about last night I had a gummy bear and they make me extremely hyper they have since I was 4 and I stopped eating them at age 7 because I had gotten sick and choked on one, so that's why I didn't take the one from you but at practice Chloe had them and I said I didn't want one so the Bella's all started to sing the gummy bear song so I gave in and had one so I was hyper for awhile then I came here and you know what happened then and I guess I'm still a little hyper sorry."

"Wow" was all he said then he just laughed and shook his head.

Then I had to go because I had class so I took one last look at Jesse and left.

a/n: wow ok I did not expect to right this much so please review and I don't know if I want to do more little one-shots like this or do a milti-chapter story so tell me what you think

Tumblr: 3rd(dash)petrovas(dash)the(dash)charm


End file.
